Ed
Ed is s a werewolf who moved to Japan along with his friends Edd and Eddy to start a new life. He is in the special eds class and is smartest in this class, but goes to normal classes and often hangs out with his friends. Ed is the deuteragonist of Eds + Vampires. Personality Ed is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of compeitition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive, Ed, for the most part, only fights to win and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Ed can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly, which makes him remarkably intelligent. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Ed is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish and silly at times. He can also be seen as quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While simple-minded and naive at times, he has a strong sense of justice similar to Edd. Generally, Ed is very friendly, playful, carefree and caring towards the people around him. He would go to any extent to protect those he loves the most. He is also shown to be somewhat sarcastic, slighty obnoxious and slighlty childish, and has a hot-headed temper due to his werewolf side and highly dislike the scent of vampires. Like some werewolves, he had a prejudice against the vampires, viewing them as nothing more than blood-sucking monsters, but eventually warmed up to some vampires and came to see them as something more than vampires. Ed is viewed as a heroic, honorable, level headed and stoic individual who is considered a symbol of werewolf pride. During free time, he enjoys rebuilding automative vehicles, hanging out with his friends, and spending time with Kurumu. He also has an interest in watch action and horror movies and commenting on bloody scenes Relationships Ed and Edd-They are good friends in fact they have a strong friendship, with Double D acting as a older brother and father figure to Ed while Ed as Edd's personal assissant. Ed and Eddy-They are close friends, but Eddy controls him which annoys Ed Ed and Tsukune- Tsukune thinks Ed is wierd and finds it hard to get along with him because of his many quirks. While Eds lack of intelligence annoys Tsukune sometimes, he still likes ed because of his intelligence Ed for being honest, kind, hardworking and most of all unperverted. Ed and Moka- Like many other students, Moka believes Ed is wierd. Due to the fact that Ed hates vampires, they had a rocky start at first. Ed changes his opinion after meeting Moka. Outter Moka thinks of Ed as an older brother figure type, but Inner Moka sees him as nothing but worthless dimwitt. He sees Outter Moka as a friend and sees Inner Moka as a rival. Ed and Kimuru-Ed likes Kimuru a lot and tries to get her to return her affections. At first, Kimuru thinks of Ed as being a obsessed stalker and is creeped out by him. However, after Ed shows how much he cares for Kimuru, she starts to return his affections. Ed and Yukari- Ed and Yukari share a brother and sister relationship similar to Yukari and Double D's friendship. Ed and Mizore- Ed and Mizore don't really interact much and tend to have conversations every now and then. Ed seems to be unaware of Mizore's stalkerish behaviour. Ed and Ruby- Ed sees Ruby as a sister and is very protective of her. Ruby has mixed opinion on Ed. She hates the fact that he is so stupid and quirky but likes the fact that he is strong, unperverted and loyal. Ed and Gin- Ed seems to be good friends with Gin, who also shares a rivalry with him. He doesn't mind His pervertness so long as he doesn't it towards Kumuru. Other than that, Ed thinks of Gin as a great friend with Gin thinking the same. Gin likes Ed the most out of all the Eds because he is easy to manipulate and doesn't have some annoying flaw besides his stupidity and hot-bloodeness Powers and abilities In his human form, Ed has tremendous superhuman strength, due to his werewolf influence, which is far beyond that any monsters in Yokai Academy which earned him the title as the strongest monster in Yokai Academy. though only rivaled to many people such as Moka, Gin, Tsukune and his best friend Edd. He has the strength to punch through and/or shatter stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers monsters and demons much larger than himself, for example the Gargoyale. Ed also has some knowledge of wrestling and grappling as shown from overpowering Haiji and on even grounds with Gin . Furthermore, Ed has been shown to be resilient to pain, as when Fang Fang punched Ed in a jaw, it broke his hand, with Ed feeling no damage. He can also knock out several monsters way bigger than him with a single blow in his human form. When he transcends into his werewolf form, he gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious having the ability to change into a wolf-like creature with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans. When a full moon shines brightly, his abilities heightened to the point where his enhanced strength has increased to his highest point which makes him more powerful and faster than even Moka in her super-vampire state. While werewolves in general are stated to have their power wax and wane with the lunar cycle. Regardless, Ed is still exceptionally strong and fast, even when the moon is not full, able to land dozens of blows in a single pass against Kuyou and Kiria and repeatedly dodged all of Gyokuro's punches. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistand to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ed is capable of withstanding great inmpact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. The werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity. Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Ed can speak with other werewolves such as Gin telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. Ed has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extend of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jacob comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. As is already mentioned above, his power increases and decreases damaged with much greater speed and effciency than an ordinary human. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lycanthrope Category:Werewolves Category:Yōkai Academy students